Bedroom Celebration
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Direct sequel to "Of Snake Swords and Spears". Reading that story is necessary to get the full picture. Hilde and Ivy celebrate the return to the Kingdom of Wolfkrone with feast, song and dance...and then, a more intimate kind of "dance" in the princess' bedroom. Hilde x Ivy passionate yuri lovemaking. Not safe for work, home, or anywhere. Read and Enjoy and Review!


**Bedroom Celebration**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

"Lady...Valentine...mmm...chu~...oh you're so beautiful...h-haaah..." Hilde breathed in-between kisses, each lip lock more passionate and tongue-laden than the last.

The British noblewoman cooed and giggled amidst Hilde's barrage of affection. Isabella smiled against the redhead's addictive lips.

The princess was as addictive to kiss as Hilde herself was now hopelessly addicted to Lady Valentine's luscious, plush, delicious, purple-painted lips.

"H-Haaah...mmhmm...oh yes, thank you, Wolfling~ You only said that just now~" Ivy cooed and she let off a surprised yet encouraging, deep moan when the princess' hands ventured from her diminutive waist to her incredible British arse, getting two wonderful handfuls of Ivy, beginning to eagerly fondle those marvelously soft yet firm buns through the fabric of her opaque, knee-high dress that had hugged Isabella's body throughout this night of feast, wine and song.

The beautiful, passionate princess under Ivy too was a wondrous sight of beauty to behold, clad in a rich wine-red dress that, much to her dismay and yet excitement (and much to Isabella's approval, seeing it was the Brit who suggested the dress' creation from scratch by the best dressmaker in the capitol of Wolfkrone) had a plunging neckline that exposed a nigh obscene amount of Hilde's cleavage.

"T-This...would look much better on _you,_ Lady Valentine!" she had argued at the time.

"But you~need to learn to show more skin~ I can't stop looking at you, darling!" cue the regal chuckle out of Ivy as the princess blushed beautifully.

"I still..." a kiss. "This dress..." a gentle nibble and suck on Ivy's bottom lip. "Would have looked better on you..." a little nip at the jaw and chin.

"Mmm...ohhh Wolfling~!" Lady Valentine moaned softly and then cooed with plenty more surprise and excitement. Hilde had just flipped them over and she now sat on top of Ivy, straddling her waist.

"Hmmmm..." Ivy hummed with approval as Hilde dove in for another kiss and then, the Brit eagerly allowed the princess to start peeling off her dress.

"You are so magnificently endowed, Lady Valentine...your bosom is incredible..." Hilde cooed in Ivy's ear as she slowly, oh so slowly, pulled the top of the dress downwards, Isabella's incredible British teats coming into view inch by inch by creamy-white inch of jiggling flesh that was beautifully "indented", the malleable orbs squeezing out of the cloth confines being removed.

Ivy moaned and then, breathed a soft sigh of relief as her aching, large, puffy, bright-pink nipples finally became exposed to the air of the princess' bedroom and the princess' own eyes.

Isabella could have sworn she saw Hilde drooling, staring in utter fascination and wonder at Lady Valentine's amazing breasts.

Those heaving tits never ceased to amaze Hilde, no matter how many times she saw Ivy get naked, either for bed at at inn or a bath out in the wilderness when they happened upon a natural spring along their travels together.

"Oooiiii, Hildegard, eyes up here~" Isabella cooed and Hilde's eyes returned to Ivy's own mainly via the Brit pulling the princess down for a deep kiss.

And as the two plunged their tongues as far past each other's lips as possible, Ivy took her sweet time undoing the strings and cloth to help Hildegard relieve herself of her dress, to help each other feel closer than ever before.

The two women only broke their kiss to properly strip/shimmy out of their dresses, and as soon as that feat was accomplished, their mouths pulled away for a moment for the ladies to get their breath back and marvel at each other's every curve and contour, their breath-takingly beautiful bodies illuminated solely by the half-moon coming in from the window and the few candles that regularly lit up Hilde's quarters when it was night time.

Somehow, though, the candle lights only helped to accentuate and make Lady Valentine and Hildegard's bodies look and feel even more beautiful than they already were.

Passionate, lusftul, enamored hazel eyes gazed into amused, happy and alluring teal orbs as the platinum-blonde and redhead lay on their sides on the bed, facing each other, Ivy's hand on Hilde's wide hip and the princess' own hand on Ivy's tiny waist.

"Lady Valentine..." Hilde breathed. A warm, encouraging smile curled violet-painted lips.

"It's alright, darling. Go ahead, Hildegard, make me feel good~" Isabella purred and, in a flash, Hilde was on her, kissing her deeply, passionately, almost as if to swear to never kiss someone other than her. Lady Valentine saw nothing wrong with that, and she moaned sweetly into Hildegard's kiss as if to reciprocate the princess' vow of devotion.

While the two enamored women kissed like this, Hilde moved to partially lie on top of Lady Valentine, her enormous left teat practically smothering Hilde's right breast, which made them both moan in each other's faces after Hilde away first at the contact of her sensitive nipple brushing against and getting smothered by Ivy's incredible teat.

Then, Hilde moved a leg and draped it over Ivy's own to have her knee and upper thigh pressed against the juncture of Isabella's thighs.

"Oh this bosom…Lady Valentine…God, these breasts are…I can't get enough…! Mmm~" Hilde whispered in wonder and heat in-between kisses to Ivy's chest in absolute awe and wonder of the Brit's fantastic chest.

"Mmm! Oh Wolfling, flattery will get you nowhere…~" Ivy cooed with a sensual lick of her upper lip. "But if you add action~to that flattery…mmm!" The platinum blonde cooed and then, a beautiful gasp escaped her when Hilde cupped one teat with her hand and began to fondle and knead and even bounce the fleshy globe, little sounds adding to Ivy's moans and coos of delight. Hilde could have sworn she heard the most subtle little "Boing~!" when she bounced the teat in her hand, but the princess was more preoccupied with sucking on the hard, puffy nub of the breast she had her mouth firmly attached to.

Lady Valentine moved a hand up to grab Hilde by the back of the head, her elegant fingers tangled up in fiery locks.

"Ooo-hooh~yes! Oh yes, oh Hildegard! Mmm! Ahhhyesss! Like that, darling! Just like that~!" Lady Valentine moaned, gasped and even cried out when pleasure coursed through her body upon feeling Hilde suck hard on her nipple before swiping at it with her tongue, and then, the princess took her lips off of the breast and blew cold air on the saliva-coated nipple, getting in return a shuddering sigh from Ivy and she almost saw the goosebumps rising on her skin because of that move.

Hilde could also feel the Brit under her's wetness beginning to practically coat her upper thigh, the woman's essence dripping down almost to her knee.

"Ahhh…haaaah…come…come on, Wolfling…! More~! I can take much~more" the Brit cooed with a lewd grin and a twinkle in her eye. Hilde's beautiful eyes widened and darkened with lust and renewed desire.

"Yes! Lady Valentine~!" Was that _voice_ even hers? Hildegard gave that momentary reverie the most passing of thought. She had two…or three more important things to attend to.

Her lips fell back on Ivy's incredible chest, now worshipping the teat she had in her hand earlier while using her hand to treat the other breast and shower it with attention.

Adding to that chest stimulation, Hildegard moved her leg, slowly yet firmly rubbing her thigh against Isabella's overflowing pussy, sometimes moving her thigh side-to-side ever few strokes, getting particularly loud, beautiful moans out of Ivy, when Hilde's thigh rubbed _just_ so against Ivy's clit.

Hildegard knew she was doing something just right when she found her face full of breast upon Ivy cupping the back of her head and pushing down, as well as her other hand grabbing a handful of royal ass, along with Isabella's leg partially draped over Hilde's hip, the Brit rubbing her warm thigh against Hilde's side and ass cheek.

"Ohhh…! Oh yes, yes! Right there, mmm! Right there…almost…! Come on, Wolfling! Make me…make…me…c-c-cum!" A particularly hard squeeze and pinching of an areola, a good suck to a nipple, a particularly wonderful stroke of Hilde's thigh on Ivy's sopping-wet folds and clit.

Hildegard marveled and blushed redder than her own hair when she saw, heard and felt Lady Valentine hit orgasm. Ivy's scream of release was the most beautiful sound Hildegard had ever heard and she absolutely relished, reveled in it, idly wondering if it was really her the cause for said scream of pleasure.

When Lady Valentine had come down from her orgasm, she tenderly cupped the awestruck Hilde's cheek and pulled her in for a sweet, gentle kiss…and then, Ivy grinned against Hilde's lips.

"Chu~ Oh Wolfling…that was lovely…now…why you don't get a ~proper taste~?" And with a twinkle in her eye and a surprised squeal from the redhead, the platinum blonde radically switched their positions.

Hildegard now lay under Isabella, with the back of her head up against her bed's sturdy, rich mahogany headboard, with the top of her head in Ivy's grasp.

The British noblewoman had her crotch in Hilde's face, a wicked grin on her violet-painted lips and a clearly superior, lustful look in her eyes, yet there was a touch of love in her downward gaze towards Hildegard, now with her thick thighs on either side of the redhead's head, knees resting on pillows against the bed's headboard.

"Come on now, Wolfling~ Put that sweet, darling tongue of yours to use, yes~?" Isabella cooed and she let off a sigh of satisfaction and a moan of delight upon Hilde following her loving command.

The redhead braced her hands on Isabella's incredible, huge arse, squeezing and fondling those white cheeks while poking her tongue out to gently, leisurely lick the glistening, inviting slit of Ivy's pussy, exploring, discovering the outer folds and going ever deeper between those lower lips of Ivy.

"Ahhh…haaah yesss…yes, Wolfling…OOOH~yes! Mhm, good girl, good girl~" Ivy cooed and moaned, sighing with approval, lovingly patting Hildegard on the head like a puppy.

The praise only motivated Hilde, who let her eyes flutter shut and focused on the wonderfully intoxicating scent and taste of her lover.

With every inhale and exhale, with her every labored breath, Hilde moaned into her oral service of Ivy; she moaned and hummed, sending wonderful vibrations into Ivy's pussy, which urged the Brit to wiggle her hips and hump Hilde's face.

"Ooohhhh! Oh bloody Hell, oh Hildegard! You're…mmmm…! A natural! Oh darling~!" Ivy moaned and groaned, grinding her pussy harder and further into the redhead's mouth in perfect sync with her tongue reaching and swiping at _that_ sweet spot within her, with Hildegard almost breathing into Isabella's clit through her nose, sometimes bumping the pleasure button with it.

Isabella's thighs trembled, her enormous chest heaved and jiggled, her nipples hard and at attention. She brought up a hand to grab a teat and push it upwards to suck on her own nipple.

Then, Hilde opened her eyes hazy, pleasure and love and lust-darkened eyes looked up at the noblewoman in heat. Then, Ivy felt Hilde grin into her pussy. A second later, the redhead grabbed and ass cheek of Ivy, spread it to reveal the pucker between those cheeks and, with no hesitation whatsoever, and much to Isabella's orgasm-inducing delight, the redhead shoved her index finger all the way into the Brit's arse hole.

The piercing scream Ivy let off signaled her orgasm. The Brit came, hard, crying out in white-hot bliss, beautiful heat coursing through her body, heat originating in her two holes down below.

Ivy held onto Hilde's head all the way, hanging on almost for dear life, with the princess gently nuzzling and peppering kisses on Ivy's pussy and oh so slowly stirring her backdoor with her finger.

Eventually, the mind-numbing pleasure and heat subsided, leaving gentle warmth in their wake.

Isabella panted and moaned in exhaustion and satisfaction after she collapsed to Hilde's side.

The redhead and platinum blonde gave each other a smile, sharing it with a gentle, unhurried kiss.

After pulling away, Hilde fidgeted somewhat, looking surprisingly cute, given their sexual circumstances. Ivy noted how the redhead awkwardly rubbed her thighs together.

"U-Um…Lady Valentine…I…I'm, uhm…" the redhead, normally so confident, cool and collected and fearless, now fidgeted, blushing scarlet.

"Hm? What is it, darling~?" Ivy cooed gently, encouraging Hilde to speak her mind. The redhead took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Then, she took Ivy's hand, gave it a squeeze and guided the palm first to her humbler but no less lovely chest, gasping softly as the warm hand touched her hard, aching nipple.

"Ahhh…Lady Valentine…please, touch me…make me feel good…up here and…ooohhh…d-down here…~!" Hildegard moaned when she guided her lover's hand downwards and urged her to cup and give her glistening, dripping, hot pussy a squeeze.

Isabella gave Hildegard a gentle, sweet kiss on the lips and then, forehead.

"Alright, Wolfling~ Get ready~" Lady Valentine purred in Hilde's ear and got to work.

First, Ivy peppered Hildegard's chest with kisses along with plenty of groping; she squeezed one breast, first pinching the areola and then, squeezing and tugging on the nipple. Meanwhile, Ivy's purple-painted lips left kiss marks on the upper cleavage and then, underside of the breast she had only her mouth on. She licked, sucked and kissed the hard nubs goodbye before moving further south on Hilde's young, nubile, beautifully curvaceous and strong body.

Isabella trailed a path of kisses down Hildegard's torso, perfect tummy with a hint of abs, nuzzling her navel before finally reaching her prize; the exquisite, beautiful pink of Hilde's pussy complemented by a cute little patch of curls as fiery as her head's.

"Oh darling…it's so~pink and pretty…mmm~"

"AH-HHHM, L-Ladyyyyy…! Oh Lady Valentine…!" Hilde cried out beautifully at the initial contact of Isabella's lips laying a tender kiss on her lower lips and a bit of nuzzling to her folds and clit, Ivy smearing Hilde's womanly juices on her lower face.

Then, Hilde whined when Ivy pulled away from her pussy to share with a kiss the essence of Hildegard that she had "painted" her lower face with.

Both women moaned into this lip lock as their tongues met and their saliva mixed with each other's pussy essence.

"Mmm…ahhh…Lady Valentine…please…I'm…I'm burning up…!" Hilde panted and sighed in the Brit's face. She grinned.

"Shhh~ It's alright~ I've got you, love" and then, Hilde let off a soft "H-Huh…?" when she suddenly felt Isabella grab her by the back of her knees and pushed Hilde's legs up, up and further till the redhead in love and heat only had her upper body still on the bed, her calves almost parallel to her head and, most importantly, ass in the air, her pussy and anus both completely exposed to a smiling Isabella, who marveled at this stunning sight of vulnerable loveliness.

"Lady…V-Valentine…! Milady…this, this position…! Oh by Soul Calibur…!" The redhead blushed as scarlet as her hair, embarrassed and more bashful and hotter than ever before in her life.

"Ahahhh~! Oh Lady Valentine…oh yesss! Yes!" Thus, in the heat of the moment, when she saw _the look_ Ivy was giving her from her position behind Hilde's bent-over body, feeling those massive breasts and hard nipples poking her lower back and ass, those hands gently rubbing and caressing her upper thighs…Hildegard reached up with her hands, joined her fingers on the back of Ivy's head, fingers tangled up those silky, short platinum locks, and pushed down.

This ended up with Ivy noe-diving into Hilde's uber-exposed pussy, surprised for just a moment yet seeing the darkened blue eyes of Hilde, Isabella knew the Wolfkrone princess needed this, needed her.

Isabella's own eyes darkened with lust, heat and hunger and she wasted no time. The Brit eagerly, hungrily and lewdly ate out Hilde's royal pussy with messy and sloppy yet wonderful and strong strokes and swipes of her tongue, lips fully wrapped around the folds like she were kissing Hilde's mouth, nose repeatedly bumping against Hilde's clit.

The princess herself let off a cacophony of pleasure with moans, sighs, whimpers and almost wolf-like howls of pleasure particularly when Ivy swiped at her sweet spot with her tongue.

Eventually, Hilde had to let go of Ivy's head due to her arms growing tired as well as the pleasure overwhelming her body.

Feeling the pressure on her head disappear, Ivy grinned.

"W-Wh-wha, Lady…? Lady Valentine?! N-Noooo, that hole is-oh my Gooooddddd!" Hilde questioned Ivy's absence from her pussy, only to then cry out with shameful pleasure when the Brit plunged two fingers all the way into her pussy and her tongue into her ass hole.

Isabella moaned and cooed with delight as she relished in the sounds coming from Hilde, the gripping of her vaginal walls on her fingers and the taste of Hilde's backdoor as she curled the digits and strong pink muscle inside the redhead's holes.

"Ohhhh my God…! Oh God, oh Lady Valentine! I'm…ohhh I'm going…! C-Cum! I'm…I'm cummiiiing! Lady Valentine, oh I'm cumming!" The redhead gripped the back of her own knees, looking into Ivy's beautiful eyes as the Brit ate out her backdoor and then, brushed the pad of her thumb over her aching clit, all this while the folded-over redhead rode the wave of orgasm washing over her, cumming again seconds after the initial shock due to Lady Valentine's relentless assault of pleasure on Hilde's lower body.

Eventually, it was over. Isabella kissed Hildegard softly, tenderly, oh so carefully helping set her body right from the top-down, bottom-up position the Brit put the princess into.

"Mmhmm…oh…oh Lady…Valentine…~" Hilde cooed, moaned weakly, kissing Ivy again and sighing with satisfaction into their tender smooch.

"You were fantastic, Wolfling. I love you, Hildegard~" Ivy purred and the princess let off another satisfied sigh as the Brit shifted to lie under Hilde, who eagerly embraced Isabella and rested her head on her incredibly soft, massive breasts.

"And I love you, Lady Valentine…my…" a yawn. "Future…queen…" and another cute yawn and a giggle.

And both women were out like a light, going to sleep satisfied, in love, and happy in each other's arms.

 **~The End~**

Ok, so…this happened. Why? Just 'cuz. LOL Tis wonderful to come back to this series after so long. 'S been a while, yeah? Tis been quite a bit since my last "Soul Calibur" story. LOL And well, hey, why not make it a sequel to my first-ever Hildegard x Lady Valentine story? LOL So, if you folks want the "full picture", the plot for the porn here, just go read "Of Snake Swords and Spears". This lemon and that story go hand in hand. :3

So, all of this said, again, tis nice being back to this section and I hope you wonder~ful guys and girls and perverts enjoyed this piece and will reward my efforts with wonderful, wonder~ful reviews, Ok? ;3

Thanks for reading!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!


End file.
